


A Different Kind of Magic

by athousandsmiles



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-12
Updated: 2014-11-12
Packaged: 2018-02-25 03:46:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2607281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/athousandsmiles/pseuds/athousandsmiles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Killian's got his own brand of magic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Different Kind of Magic

**Author's Note:**

> Short not spoilery drabble I wrote to help me deal with the angst fest of canon right now. Not beta'd. Feel free to point out errors. Thanks for reading.

Elsa asked her if anyone else in her family had magic and she hesitated for a beat before she answered no. But that’s not strictly true. Killian is family now and he’s got his own brand of magic. It’s in the way his smile steals her thoughts and the way his touch sets off a tingling beneath her skin and the way the circle of his embrace melts the ice floes in the moat surrounding her heart. It’s in the way the blue of his eyes warms her like the heart of a flame and the timbre of his voice lights up every nerve ending like the sizzle of a thousand matchsticks. It’s in the way his very presence makes her feel calm and pleasantly on edge at the same time and the way her breathing quickens when he walks into the room and everyone else disappears. 

Killian’s got his own brand of magic, true, but it’s her secret and she’ll keep it all to herself. 

(It’s not a secret.)


End file.
